


PASSEGGERI

by kate_kate



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Relazione romantica, au!Malec, incontro, vigilia di natale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate
Summary: E' la vigilia di Natale. Un aereo in ritardo, un incontro/scontro casuale, una coppia anziana che gioca a fare il sensale di matrimonio.Una deliziosa piccola storia fluff di Evil_Keshi, che ringrazio per aver acconsentito alla traduzione.Grazie a chi vorrà leggerla.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	PASSEGGERI

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Passengers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863098) by [Evil_Keshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Keshi/pseuds/Evil_Keshi). 



IN RITARDO

Sopra la sua testa, le lucine rosse lampeggiavano rabbiosamente sul pannello, vicino al codice del suo volo per Boston che avrebbe dovuto decollare nel giro di mezz'ora. Il suo aereo, ovviamente. Quella mezz'ora stava per diventare due intere ore, a quanto pareva; emise un profondo sospiro, sedendo accanto a una coppia di anziani. Si rassegnò ad aspettare poiché non c'era nient'altro che potesse fare, si sistemò il più comodamente possibile sul duro sedile di plastica dell'aeroporto, incrociò le braccia sul petto e chiuse gli occhi, nella speranza di riposare un po'. Il tempo ce l’aveva.

Due ore, in effetti. Sua madre si sarebbe incazzata. Non aveva perduto l'aereo, quindi non era colpa sua se probabilmente sarebbe arrivato in tempo per il piatto principale e il dessert, ma non per gli antipasti, il potage, l'insalata o qualunque primo piatto lei avesse preparato, ma ... Conosceva sua madre. Lei odiava quando all'ultimo secondo i piani elaborati con cura venivano scombinati da un evento inaspettato, tanto più stasera, alla vigilia di Natale, giusto per completare il tutto, e non aveva dubbi che in qualche modo lo avrebbe incolpato per il fallimento della serata organizzata in dettaglio già mesi prima della data effettiva.

Non aveva ancora inviato un messaggio e non l'aveva ancora chiamata per informarla dell’imminente disastro. Poteva già sentirla nella sua mente, persino immaginare la sua faccia, sul punto di strapparsi i capelli urlando al telefono, dicendogli che avrebbe dovuto prenotare un volo prima, che avrebbe dovuto annullare quel viaggio d'affari a Toronto ... E se anche fosse arrivato tardi e avessero dovuto aprire i regali di Natale senza di lui? A dire il vero non gliene importava granché, almeno non per se stesso. I suoi doni per i figli del fratello li aveva nel bagaglio e semmai si sentiva triste alla prospettiva di perdere le espressioni gioiose dei suoi nipoti, se non fosse arrivato prima che andassero a letto.

Con gli occhi ancora chiusi, allungò con noncuranza le lunghe gambe per sistemarsi un po’ più comodamente, o quasi - tranne per il fatto che sentì qualcuno improvvisamente guaire e contemporaneamente la sua tibia dolere, millisecondi prima di percepire davanti a sé lo schianto di una persona che incocciava il pavimento in modo piuttosto rumoroso e doloroso. Oh merda.

Balzò in piedi in un istante, la mano destra che cercava di afferrare il gomito della persona - un uomo – in modo da aiutarla ad alzarsi.

"Mi spiace moltissimo!" esclamò, sostenendo parte del peso dell'uomo mentre quello si alzava in piedi, e con la mano libera si coprì la bocca preoccupato, "Sta bene?"

L'orrore si trasformò in imbarazzato piacere una volta che ebbe dato una buona occhiata all'uomo di fronte a lui, vestito con jeans scuri e aderenti che sembravano dipinti sulle sue cosce e un maglione crema, leggermente abbondante e che lo faceva apparire davvero carino. All'inizio l'uomo non si mosse né rispose, come stordito dalla sua inaspettata caduta; poi il suo sguardo si schiarì e sorrise.

"Io ... penso di sì", disse e si chinò per togliersi un po' di polvere dalle ginocchia, "Niente di rotto, almeno."

"Sono tanto tanto spiacente", ripeté lui, "Io ... non l’ho vista."

Non stava scherzando. Aveva chiuso gli occhi e ora, era in piedi come un idiota di fronte a un uomo più che attraente, a cui probabilmente aveva fatto male, anche se quest'ultimo non stava dicendo nulla al riguardo, e non gli riusciva esattamente di distogliere lo sguardo da quel bel viso. Da quello che poteva vedere, neppure l'altro uomo stava facendo alcuno sforzo per non guardarlo, anzi, in realtà ... lo stava fissando. Apertamente.

Arrossì. Avrebbe dovuto ... presentarsi, offrire la mano da stringere? Dire qualcosa di spiritoso? No, no, no, pessima idea. Doveva solo ... essere disinvolto. _Presentati, e chiedi il suo nome_.

"Ah, amore a prima vista," disse teneramente una voce alle sue spalle prima che potesse pronunciare una sola parola, "Che meraviglia."

"Mi scusi?" chiese voltandosi e incontrando lo sguardo del vecchio accanto al quale era seduto fino a quando un angelo era inciampato nelle sue gambe.

Sotto i capelli grigi, gli occhi del vecchio brillavano mentre spostava lo sguardo tra lui e la vittima delle sue lunghe gambe: entrambi sembravano sorpresi ma non eccessivamente turbati dall'intera situazione.

"Amore a prima vista!" ripeté l'uomo con un ghigno: "Dovreste vedervi, sembrate già incantati! Voi due fareste proprio una bella coppia ..."

"Amore a prima vista?" ripeté l'angelo dietro di lui, con tono lievemente divertito, prima di sottolineare l'ovvio. "Veramente sono caduto come un tronco. Non è una buona prima impressione."

"Ma stai bene," disse subito l’altro ragazzo, il che fece arrossire entrambi un pochino mentre l'uomo dai capelli grigi muoveva le sopracciglia con intenzione.

"Vedete?" aggiunse il vecchio, "Questo è quello che intendevo! Inoltre, anche io e mio marito ci siamo conosciuti così! Mi ha urtato per strada - con una tazza di caffè in mano e tutto il resto, mi ha rovinato la giacca, quello sciocco - e voilà. Sapevo che lui era “quello”. "

Come ulteriore dimostrazione, afferrò la mano dell'uomo che era seduto al suo fianco e che sembrava mortificato per modo in cui suo marito stava cercando di fare il paraninfo per i due giovani e perfetti sconosciuti di fronte a loro. A meno che non fosse un po' seccato che il suo compagno stesse rivelando particolari della loro storia d’amore a due perfetti sconosciuti? Tuttavia permise al marito di mettere in mostra la sua mano, con l'anello sul quarto dito.

"Lasciali stare" disse, roteando gli occhi come se fosse troppo abituato alle buffonate dell’altro per curarsene ancora, mentre quello sbuffava. "Non tutti _cadono_ innamorati, letteralmente ."

"Ma li hai visti?" insisteva l'altro, "Non ti ricordano noi quando eravamo giovani? Riescono a malapena a distogliere lo sguardo l'uno dall'altro!"

"Questo non significa ..."

"Dove state andando?" chiese il vecchio eccitato, ignorando il marito - anche se teneva la propria mano nella sua e la stringeva, sia in segno di scusa sia come a dire, _lascia fare a me, non preoccuparti_.

Era davvero tenero, vedere come questo tizio, più o meno settantacinque anni, stesse cercando di sistemarlo con un uomo giovane e bellissimo che per caso gli era caduto addosso. Guardò l'altro, che stava sorridendo e gli fece un cenno incoraggiante. Oh. Quindi ... dovevano veramente dare soddisfazione a quei due anziani? E va bene.

"Boston," disse alla fine, e poi decise di dare una risposta un po’ più articolata, "Torno da mia madre per la vigilia di Natale ... Tutta la mia famiglia sarà lì. E tu?"

"Anche io Boston. Mio padre vive qui ma è un tale stronzo che ho deciso di non rimanere per Natale. Ho prenotato il primo volo disponibile, non mi importava dove andasse."

"Il destino!" lo interruppe il vecchio e si mise una mano sul cuore, mentre suo marito scuoteva la testa incredulo a quella scena drammatica: "Forse potreste passare la vigilia insieme! Che meraviglia!"

"Oh mio Dio", esclamò il marito e si coprì il viso con una mano, "Non si conoscono!"

"Non dategli retta, è scontroso perché non ha avuto la sua dose di coccole mattutine prima", disse l'uomo agli altri due prima di rispondere al suo compagno, "Anche noi non ci conoscevamo quando mi hai urtato eppure mi hai chiesto immediatamente di uscire a cena con te quella sera stessa. Guarda come ha funzionato bene! "

"Non era lo stesso che invitarti a una cena in famiglia la vigilia di Natale!"

"Almeno le presentazioni con i suoceri saranno già state fatte quando inizieranno a uscire regolarmente", sussurrò il vecchio al marito gettando uno sguardo di lato ai due giovani, "Ricordati come eri nervoso quando mi hai presentato a tua madre ... "

"Perché mia madre era terrificante e tu eri altrettanto nervoso. Solo che eri più bravo a nasconderlo."

"Vero," disse il vecchio annuendo lentamente, poi socchiuse gli occhi verso i giovani ancora in piedi davanti a lui - si guardavano l'un l'altro divertiti ed esitanti. "Comunque, avete due ore prima che l'aereo decolli, il che significa che avete tutto il tempo del mondo per conoscervi. Quindi, riguardo a quella vigilia di Natale insieme?"

E lui, come uno sciocco, si ritrovò a guardare il giovane che era inciampato sulle sue gambe e ad inclinare la testa, inarcando le sopracciglia in una domanda silenziosa. In qualche modo, questa decisione sembrava tanto inaspettata quanto perfettamente sensata. Forse una parte di lui sapeva, come un tempo lo aveva saputo quel vecchio, che la persona che aveva di fronte era “quello giusto”.

"Io ... non vorrei ... impormi," balbettò l'altro mentre giocava con l'orlo del suo maglione, le guance arrossate dal desiderio di dire semplicemente di sì ma trattenuto da un'improvvisa timidezza.

"È la vigilia di Natale", insistette, e in quel momento il vecchio dietro di lui diede un’esclamazione di gioia, "Non dovresti passarla da solo. Mia madre sarebbe felice di averti con noi – _Io_ sarei felice di averti con noi. Puoi pensarci su, certo, abbiamo tempo. Forse potremmo andare a prendere un caffè mentre aspettiamo il nostro aereo? "

"Io ... Sì," esalò l'altro, "mi piacerebbe. Grazie."

Si scambiarono un sorriso e poi si allontanarono, già persi negli occhi l’uno dell’altro mentre si scambiavano il nome e non prestavano più attenzione alla coppia di anziani dietro di loro, benché questi stessero sorridendo alle loro spalle. L'uomo più anziano si rivolse al marito.

"Amore a prima vista, Alexander, te lo dicevo."

Alec sbuffò.

"Sei fortunato che non si siano offesi del tuo ficcanasare", rispose, "Altri avrebbero potuto scocciarsi del vederti giocare a fare il ruffiano tra loro."

"Sono capace di riconoscere quel qualcosa di speciale nell'aria quando lo vedo, grazie tante. Dopo cinquantadue anni, ancora non sei quello romantico in questa relazione, eh?"

"Per favore, Magnus," disse Alec, alzando gli occhi, "Hai pianto quando ti ho chiesto di sposarmi. Hai detto che era la cosa più romantica che qualcuno avesse mai fatto per te."

Appena vide i suoi occhi scintillare, Alec seppe che la risposta di suo marito non gli sarebbe piaciuta.

"Sì, beh," rispose Magnus con un sorrisetto, "nessuno me lo aveva mai chiesto prima di te, quindi ... Non è stato così difficile essere in testa."

"Sei uno stronzo," rise Alec, poi sorrise mentre Magnus si portava la sua mano alle labbra e baciava la sua fede nuziale. "Ti amo."

"Anch'io ti amo, Alexander," rispose Magnus, tirando il marito per la mano fino a quando Alec non si lasciò attirare e lui poté baciargli la bocca, indugiando felice di quella sensazione di casa quando Alec gli mise un braccio attorno.

Quel momento finì quando l'arrivo del loro aereo venne annunciato sullo schermo sopra le loro teste. Alec si separò a malincuore da Magnus, seppure continuando a tenergli la mano appoggiata sul fondoschiena mentre si alzavano; afferrò il bagaglio a mano del marito, aggrottando le sopracciglia per il peso.

"Cosa diamine ci hai messo dentro?"

"Regali di Natale," rispose Magnus un po' timidamente, ma Alec lo conosceva troppo bene per accontentarsi di quella breve spiegazione.

"Quali regali?" continuò "Pensavo che avessimo messo i regali per Max, Rafael, le nostre nuore e i bambini nelle altre borse".

"Beh, sono quelli per te, cosa pensavi?" brontolò Magnus, prevedendo la reazione di Alec - e non ne fu deluso.

"Abbiamo detto che non ci saremmo regalati nulla!" esclamò l’altro.

"Lo abbiamo detto anche negli ultimi cinquantuno Natali", sottolineò il marito con un sorrisetto, "e ogni volta, ci siamo sempre regalati qualcosa".

"Giusto" disse Alec ridendo e prese la mano di Magnus tra le sue. "In effetti anche io ho comprato qualcosa per te."

"Sarei stato sorpreso se non l'avessi fatto," rispose Magnus, dandogli un bacino sulle labbra mentre si avviavano al gate di imbarco. "Cinquantadue anni, Alexander, cinquantadue!"

"Te ne stai lamentando?" chiese Alec, fingendosi offeso, e Magnus rivolse verso di lui uno sguardo così dolce e innamorato che Alec sentì le ginocchia farsi deboli, proprio come quel primo giorno in cui aveva schizzato il caffè su Magnus e aveva incontrato due occhi scioccati ma divertiti che l'avevano incantato.

"Mai, Alexander," sussurrò Magnus facendogli l'occhiolino mentre mostrava la carta d'imbarco e il documento allo staff dell'aeroporto, e poi anche quelli di Alec, che aveva entrambe le mani occupate.

Proprio prima di entrare nel tunnel che li avrebbe condotti sul loro aereo, all'improvviso Magnus si guardò intorno e sorrise alla vista di due giovani che camminavano per l'aeroporto con in mano una tazza di caffè di polistirolo, parlando e sorridendo mentre imparavano a conoscersi.

"Te lo dicevo," sussurrò Magnus all'orecchio di Alec, e suo marito inclinò la testa quanto bastava per baciargli la guancia, senza dubbio in un silenzioso riconoscimento dei suoi immensi e ineguagliabili talenti di paraninfo.

Mentre camminavano lungo il ponte di imbarco, le luci artificiali dell'aeroporto brillavano sulle loro fedi nuziali e sulle loro mani unite, che si erano incontrate così tante volte negli anni da adattarsi perfettamente, come se non fossero mai appartenute a due persone diverse.


End file.
